


Accident or Design

by ChaoticReverie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Lapdance, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Toys, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReverie/pseuds/ChaoticReverie
Summary: A chance at love wasn’t something any of them expected to get, until Fate handed them an unexpectedly generous card.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write a TMNT fic for forever, and while I very much enjoy stories that feature specific relationships, they sometimes make me feel sad for the others. Like… why can’t they all find someone special? (Yes, I know the likelihood of one mutant turtle finding love is slim, and that ALL of them finding love is hardly plausible, but this is fiction, so nya.) Anyway, I’ve taken it upon myself to give each of them a happy ending!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any characters pertaining to the series. All OCs belong to me.

"We need to get going soon," Leo stated firmly, eyes scanning the rooftop.

"C'mon, brah; just a little while longer?" Mikey pleaded. "I love this song!"

He breathed deeply, letting the crisp air fill his lungs and clear his head. "Five more minutes."

"What's the rush? It ain't like we got places to be."

Lips thinning, Leonardo shot a disapproving glance at Raphael. "We should be patrolling."

"We've been patrolling. What's wrong with takin' a little break?" he challenged, rolling one tense shoulder.

Donatello glanced from his bickering brothers to their youngest sibling, smiling at the sheer exuberance on Mikey's face. Joyful blue eyes observed the crowd below through the massive skylight, flashes of vibrant neon colours flashing across his form as he nodded along with the bass.

He leaned back against the ledge, the pavement cold against his hands, still wet from the rain they'd had earlier that night. While he wouldn't quite label it as 'frequenting', they had come to this particular nightclub on more than one occasion during patrol, the vast glass dome on its roof providing them with an excellent view. No one else knew they were there, but it was fun to pretend they did. Being this close made it easy to imagine they were involved... like they were just another group of revelers.

"Such a sick beat," Mikey murmured, gaze fixated on the bar patrons as they danced. While he would have preferred to be down there with them, this spot had its perks, the overhead vantage point giving him a great view of the bountiful cleavage on display.

............

"This is so nice," Holly exclaimed cheerfully, taking the pineapple slice from her cocktail and biting into it.

"What?!" Elinor shouted, unable to hear her over the music.

The shorter girl looked up at her friend, blonde curls bouncing along with her. "I said this is nice! We should do this more often!"

"Maybe next time we come out, Ellie can dress like she's not about to work an eight-hour shift at the library," Cass teased, reaching out to tug on the bib-collar of the other girl's blouse.

Elinor pursed her lips, smoothing her hand over the cream lace. "It's sleeveless! That's pretty risqué for me!"

"Right," Cass scoffed, "and what about the bun?"

She clasped a hand over the loose collection of hair on top of her head. "I get hot when I'm in crowded places! It was practical!"

"Lay off, Cass. Just be happy that we convinced her to come at all."

"I'm teasing, Suz. Untwist your panties."

One dark brow disappeared behind a curtain of neatly shorn bangs. "Uh huh."

"You really do look great, El!" Holly reassured, squeezing the slender brunette's arm.

A glass shattered somewhere in the crowd, followed by the drunken laughter of a few rowdy patrons. One of them, a man in his early twenties, stumbled backward into their little circle, nearly knocking the blonde's drink from her hand.

"Hey, watch it," Cass protested, steadying her friend.

The man staggered to his feet and pushed his sweat-slicked hair from his face. Offering a crooked smile he slurred, "Well… hello, ladies. Me n' my boys got VIP booked for the night, why don't you c'mon up and we can have a reaaal good time?"

Suzette frowned. "We've all got boyfriends, so no thank you."

He looked around. "I don't see 'em anywhere. C'mon… it'll be fun."

"Y'know what," Cass cut in, "none of us have boyfriends, we just want you to fuck off. Even if we were here looking for a hookup, it sure-as-shit wouldn't be with someone like you."

The drunk glowered. "You don't gotta be a cunt about it."

There it was: the 'C' word. Her response was almost instant, and the sound of his nose snapping against her knuckles made satisfaction swell through her.

He fell hard onto his back, clutching at his face. He could taste the copper at the back of his throat, felt his eyes watering, and knew without a doubt it was broken. "You fuckin' whore! My dad owns this club! I'll fuckin' sue you for assault!"

Suzette nearly groaned, glancing down at her watch. Time to go… it wasn't even midnight. The jerk was already getting to his feet, pushing through the crowd toward one of the security guards near the front door. "Let's take the back, I really don't feel like being detained again."

"There's security by the back door too, genius," Cass drawled.

Growling in frustration, she shot back, "Well then, what do you suggest we do?"

..................

Leo ignored the heated glower Raph was sending him, focusing instead on continuing with his countdown. There were less than three minutes to go and the sooner they left, the sooner he could relax again. All of these little stops his brothers insisted on making were not only risky, but it took time away from their circuit. They had a duty to this city: to keep its citizens safe - and they weren't helping anyone by standing around on the roof of a club listening to horrible music.

He could hear his hotheaded sibling muttering profanities about him under his breath, and Leonardo wondered if Raph realized that he'd caught every word. For most, it would have been hard to hear anything over the thrum of the bass, but years of training had taught him to pick up on those nearly imperceptible sounds, things like the clack of footsteps in the stairwell. "Someone's coming!"

They had barely made it the next building over when the roof access door slammed open, and a group of people came tumbling out of it, peals of laughter ringing in the night. The blue-clad ninja hissed, "That was way too close. We're leaving. Now!"

"We can't leave now, bro! These chicks are hot!" Michelangelo insisted, taking in all that bared skin and the sweet sounds of their voices.

Leo glanced up at the group of women, and while he could admit they were all quite attractive, this was hardly the time. Before he could voice the opinion, however, Mikey turned back to him with a smirk.

"Besides, my time's not up yet."

Leo scowled, thinking his youngest sibling was a heck of a lot more perceptive than he let on sometimes.

......................

"That was so much fun!" Holly announced, twirling around as she stepped out into the damp night air.

Elinor shook her head, a giddy half smile pulling at her lips. "I can't believe we just did that."

Spinning to face Cass, the blonde beamed, "You decked him so hard! It was awesome."

"This was your great idea? The roof?" Suzette clipped. There was a coffee can half-filled with cigarette butts next to the exit, along with a worn metal chair, which she promptly grabbed and wedged against the door. She didn't know how well it would stand up, but it might buy them a minute or so to figure out what they were going to do from here.

Cass shrugged as she pulled a cigarette from her clutch and placed it between her lips. Dark brows furrowed as she continued to dig for her lighter. "I came up here once to hook up with a bouncer. What's the big deal?"

"Oh, was it that big blonde one by the shooter bar?" Holly inquired curiously

Cass shot her friend an affirming smile, waggling her eyebrows.

Suzette threw her hands up. "The big deal is that now we're on the roof, and by this point, that stupid asshole's probably called the cops. How the hell are we supposed to get down?"

"Uhm, the fire escape. We just shimmy down and away we go."

"The fire escape? In heels?"

Cass laughed around her cigarette as she lit it, pushing a thick hank of grey hair from her face. "We've lived together for years now, and I don't know how many times you've walked in on me with a guy; I'm surprised by this point you're not aware of the fact that I'm capable of some pretty impressive things in heels."

"Oh, you guys, check this out!" Holly shouted as she approached the skylight, splashing through puddles in her little pink flats. "This is so neat!"

"Don't stand there!" Suzette told her. "Someone might see you."

"Just chill out, okay? It's fine. She's just having a bit of fun. You should try it some time," Cass suggested playfully, accepting the blonde's hand as she offered it to her, spinning the shorter girl around in time with the music.

"C'mon, El!" Holly shouted, curls bouncing as she tossed her head to and fro.

Clutching at her arms, the brunette smiled. "You two knock yourselves out. I'm freezing. This is what I get for wearing a sleeveless shirt. Never again."

"That's why you've gotta dance!" the shorter girl persisted.

"Guys, can we please focus on getting off of this roof?!"

"Do me a favour, Suz? Please go get laid," Cass deadpanned, bending over in front of Holly.

"It's actually a great way to relieve stress," said girl agreed, making obscene humping gestures toward her dance partner's ass.

"I wouldn't be stressed out if Cass didn't get into trouble every time we went out," Suzette groused.

"You love me."

"Sometimes."

"Always."

A collection of male voices echoed in the stairwell, and they looked back toward the door. Suzette motioned for the fire escape. "Get going!"

Holly and Cass laughed as they scurried across the rooftop to the ladder, followed closely by the other two, who seemed far less enthused about the idea. The blonde pulled herself onto the ledge as security banged on the door, their makeshift barricade rattling but staying put.

"Careful, babe, it's probably still pretty slippery," the grey-haired girl instructed as she helped her friend start her descent.

The blonde was about half way down when she twisted around to gauge her progress. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea. The sudden motion mixed with wet metal and copious amounts of alcohol were not a good combination, and before she could even register what had happened she was falling, shocked blue eyes staring up at the alarmed faces of her friends.

"Holly!" Cass shouted as she lunged forward to grab the girl. She felt her breath catch in her throat as their fingers met for the briefest instant, but it wasn't close enough. Then she was gone… quite literally, disappearing midair.

Confusion filtered into her mind a second before a large shadow fell over her. Something cold and solid wound around her waist, and then her feet were leaving the pavement, hair whipping in front of her face as she cursed in alarm. When gravity righted itself again and she felt her heels scrape the ground she immediately tried to push herself away from her assailant, but they held tight, placing a hand firmly over her mouth.

Raphael held his breath as he pressed himself against the wall and peered around the corner, the shadows concealing him and his struggling cargo. Beside him, his brothers did much of the same, and he watched as the door of the adjacent building was finally kicked open, the chair that had been wedged against it skittering noisily across the tarmac. A group of security guards poured onto the roof, doing a quick sweep of it before jogging over to the fire escape. One of them glanced over the edge and grumbled to himself, speaking curtly into his headset before turning and motioning for the others to head back in. When the door closed again they all sighed in unison.

Cass swore very colourfully when the hands holding her immobile finally fell away. She shoved the hair from her face and was about to turn around and deck the fucker when she caught sight of Holly, very much alive and looking rather surprised. Elated that her friend was okay, she launched herself at the girl, folding her arms around her shoulders and shouting, "Holy shit!"

They all swarmed around her, hands clasping at her face and shoulders and arms, all three of them talking at once.

"Did you hit your head?!"

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"What the fuck just happened?!"

She smiled at them, pushing their hands away as she turned and looked at her unexpected rescuer. "He saved me."

They might have been standing in the slanting shadow of the rooftop stairwell, but it was painfully obvious that they weren't exactly human.

Mikey swallowed thickly as he glanced at Leonardo, weighing his options. At this point bolting seemed pretty pointless. And… hell, it wasn't every night they got to chat with pretty ladies… he didn't know if he would ever have an opportunity like this again. Reaching out, he stepped into the moonlight and made a slow sweep with his hand. "Whattup?"

The other three stood motionless as he spoke, but Holly didn't so much as hesitate – nor did she pay any mind to the other three males, who seemed as uncertain as her friends. Her gaze was fixed solely on the one in orange. He smiled reassuringly at her, and she reached out a hand to touch him. Her fingers skimmed his hand, withdrawing only for a moment when she saw the twitch of tendons beneath his skin.

"Are you… are you for real?" she whispered in awe.

"Real as it gets, babygirl!"

She turned toward the others, whose faces were a mixture of anxiety and shock. "You guys… this is so cool!" With an excited shimmy, she turned back to him and began examining him in earnest, her hands sweeping over his chest and arms. "So cool!"

Suzette and Elinor balked, hurrying forward to pry their friend away from the grinning male.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink," Elinor spluttered.

"Stop it! Stop touching the stranger!" Suzette ordered frantically as she eyed the turtle-man, pinning her friend's eager hands to her sides. He may have saved her from falling, but she wasn't about to let her guard down. Who knew what these… creatures were capable of?

At this point the other three stepped tentatively forward, one of them (who happened to have goddamn swords strapped to his back) crossing his arms and giving all of them a long, sweeping assessment.

Suzette glowered suspiciously at him. "What were you doing before you all so 'valiantly' came to our rescue? Spying on us?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he fired right back, not letting on just how accurate her assumption was. The last thing he needed was for these women to think they were stalkers. "We were on patrol."

She flushed in indignation at his tone, not used to people speaking to her like that.

Holly smiled, looking in askance at the orange-clad turtle. "Patrol?"

Mikey beamed. "Yeah, it's kinda our thing. Four daring vigilantes patrolling the city by night, bringing justice to the wicked… and saving damsels in distress, of course. Y'know, the usual hero-shtick."

Cass shook her head; this night was just getting downright ridiculous. Her eyes slid from the boisterous male who was flirting up a storm with her youngest friend, past the rigid one in blue. The one standing next to him was taller and leaner with… glasses… and a whole other array of gear on his person she couldn't even begin to name. Her eyes stopped on the last of them, who wasn't quite as tall as the turtle decked out in tech stuff, but easily twice his width. He was monstrously large, and… he had a half-finished smoke between his lips. She stared. The end had flecks of burgundy on it… the same shade as her lipstick. He caught eyes with her, and beneath the red mask he wore she could tell he was arching a brow. He took a long drag from it and handed it back to her. Stepping forward, she reached up and plucked it from his fingers. A giant, talking turtle had manhandled her and then stole her cig. This was some fucked up shit.

"Well this has been fun."

Hearing the flat tone made Suzette tear her attention away from the male who was still staring icily at her, frowning as she turned her gaze toward Cass. "Fun?! You call trespassing and then nearly getting Holly killed 'fun'? She nearly died, and that's all you have to say for yourself."

Neatly sculpted brows beetled as she finished the smoke, dropping it to the ground and snuffing it with her heel. The grey-haired woman huffed, "Look, you can rip me a new one in the morning, okay? Right now I think we should just get the fuck home, lay down, and sleep like the dead."

Suz looked back at the scowling figure next to her. "Assuming we're allowed to go home. Or is this the part where you chop us up into little pieces because we've seen too much?"

Leonardo couldn't help the half grin that pulled at his mouth. "I don't think that will be necessary, as long as you can keep quiet about what you've seen tonight."

She huffed. "Not a problem. I'm going to push this entire evening as far out of my mind as I possibly can."

"Good."

Cass stepped around the stairwell, grasping the handle of the door and giving it an unsuccessful tug. Well shit. "Uhh… soooo the door's locked."

Holly shook her head. "You guys, I think I've had enough of fire escapes for tonight."

"No problem, babygirl! You can take the ninja express!" Mikey offered, arms opening in invitation.

Suzette wasn't exactly fond of the idea, but it didn't really seem like they had many other options. Blowing a raspberry, she nodded.

The blonde reached out and grabbed his hand. "I've got my buddy!"

Elinor inched closer to the one with glasses, thinking he looked far less surly than the one in blue. "Uhm, do you mind?"

"N-No! Not at all!" Donatello responded, flustered.

When Suzette glanced hopefully toward the larger turtle in red, Cass stepped up alongside him and gave him a pat on the chest. "I'm good with this one. Mr. Sunshine there is all yours."

"Thanks," she ground out, hating the notion of letting this smarmy jerk hold her. The other three promptly departed, leaving her alone on the roof with him. She let her eyes fall on him again, breathing deeply and slowly as she took a step toward him, within arm's reach but not too close. She waited. He did nothing. Frowning, she prompted, "Well?"

He placed his hands on his hips, tilting toward her with an expectant look on his face. "What's the magic word?"

She bristled. "Actually?"

"We did just save your friend's life and get you all out of trouble… which you still haven't thanked us for, by the way. I think a simple 'please' is the least you can do." He didn't really know what had come over him, he was usually far more courteous, but her attitude had him quite ruffled.

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, glowering in an act of defiance.

Leonardo shrugged. "Have it your way. Have fun with the fire escape."

He began to turn away from her when she broke, reaching out and clipping, "Wait!"

He stopped, but didn't turn back toward her.

Growling, Suzette mumbled, "Can you please help me down?"

"What was that?" he asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

Ready to rip her hair out, the dark-haired woman repeated – more audibly this time around, "Can you please help me down?!"

"Of course."

She was a little startled when he turned and approached her with long, even strides, lifting her easily and holding her against him. His grip was firm but… surprisingly gentle. Tentatively she placed her arms around his neck and gave a little nod. He crouched low and launched himself off the ground, and she reflexively tightened her hold, squeaking in fright as he descended rapidly. When he landed in an alley alongside the others she quickly slid from his arms, righting her attire and muttering a quick thank you. He smirked at her and nodded. Ugh, she really didn't like him.

The others had apparently become rather comfortable, Holly and El chatting amiably with two of the turtle-men while Cass had lit another cigarette and was currently sharing it with the red one.

Said girl sent her a look. "Took you guys long enough. Did you have a quickie?"

Suzette glowered.

She put her hands up. "Didn't think you were that kinky, Suz. Good to see you're taking my advice, though."

"Shut up."

Deep burgundy lips pursed with humor, and she handed the remainder of her smoke to the large turtle at her side. "Thanks for the lift, Raph."

He took the proffered item from her slim fingers are nodded. "See ya 'round."

Holly whispered something into the orange turtle's ear before slinging her arms around him and giving him a sound hug. "Bye, Mikey!"

As the group made their way to the street to flag down a cab, Suzette drawled, "Mikey? Raph?"

Elinor sent a little wave and a smile over her shoulder as they neared the curb. "The tall one is Donatello, and the other one is Leonardo."

"We figured we should exchange names while we waited for you and Leo to finish up," Cass explained with a grin.

"No. Just… no," the dark-haired girl said firmly, shaking her head as she waved to an approaching taxi. When she glanced back into the alleyway they were already gone. If she never saw that arrogant prick ever again, it would be too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Suzette gave a little shiver as she stepped into the well-heated condo, her hair and coat slick with moisture. Raining… again. Pushing the door shut with her foot, she toed off her heels and made her way into the kitchen, her arms straining with the weight of the groceries she carried.

Cass glanced up at her as she deposited her cargo on the island. "How was work?"

"Good. Really productive day; no setbacks, just progress," she answered honestly as she hung her jacket. Dark hair tumbled around her shoulders as she removed the pins from it, fingers pulling through the damp strands. "You?"

"Same old." Cass drawled, sliding down from the counter. She tossed her empty water bottle into the recycling bin and started to sort through the bags, separating fruit and refrigerated items from non-perishables. "Got any plans tonight?"

A slender brow lifted at the inquiry as she began tucking vegetables into the crisper. "Stay in and stay warm. Who'd want to go out in this?" The sky rumbled - a testament to her position.

The grey-haired girl glanced across the living space and through the windows. Rain spattered the glass in heavy sheets. No way in hell she'd venture out in that if she didn't have to.

.......................

Raphael glanced up at the clouds from beneath the water tank. Dark and ominous - much like his current mood. He huffed. Of course their _fearless_ leader would insist on dragging them out in this. Storm aside it had been a quiet night, and he couldn't say he was surprised. Even the nastiest criminals wouldn't come out in this shit.

"Are we done here?" he griped at said turtle, who didn't seem nearly as bothered by the rain as he was.

Leo leveled his brother with stern look. "Tonight is just another night, weather notwithstanding. We continue on as per usual."

He sneered, rolling his eyes at the predictable response. His gaze fell away from his oldest brother, slipping to Donnie, who seemed pretty uncomfortable too, but was doing a damn good job at not voicing his opinion. As for Mikey… he was in his own little world, grinning like an idiot as he stared at his cell phone.

"What're ya doin?"

He jumped a little at the sound of Raph's voice, eyes snapping up as he tilted his phone away from prying eyes. "Uhhh… nuthin."

The larger turtle frowned, reaching over to grab the device from his younger sibling's hand. He was shocked by what he found. "You textin' that chick?"

"Shh!" he fired back, quickly retrieving the pilfered item.

"What?!"

Mikey paled as Leo swung down from his perch higher up, expression tight as he eyed them. "You've been speaking with someone? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Chill, brah! It's just Holly! She already knows about us, so-"

"That doesn't matter! Contact with the outside world jeopardizes the security of this family!" he bit out.

"But… we contact April all the time, and now the police know about us," Michelangelo reminded him.

"That is entirely different."

Tired of his brother's lecturing, Raph cut in, "I don't see how. Besides, it's been what… a week since we met those girls? If they wanted ta rat us out, they would've done it by now!"

Leonardo turned to Donnie for support, but the tallest of the group only shrugged.

"Technically… he's correct. Given that they've kept our secret this long, the likelihood of them revealing us now is incredibly slim. Besides… a good network of topside informants could be incredibly useful, and it is hard to find humans who we can rely on. Perhaps it would be… beneficial to utilize this advantage."

The blue clad ninja scowled, not liking this one bit. He knew exercising his authority was an option here, but would it really do him any good? Mikey would likely find a way around the order, and Raph would just have one more reason to be pissed off at him. "Fine, but keep sensitive information out of your conversations!"

Mikey nodded. "Yeahyeahyeah! No worries!"

Raphael leaned into him once Leo had taken up his previous position again, putting some distance between them. "How'd ya get that?"

"Her digits? She gave 'em to me that night," he boasted, chest puffing out.

"Yer shittin' me?"

"Nah, bro, she totally digs me!"

"With a mug like that, not likely," Raph scoffed, giving him a playful shove. "So whadda you talk about?"

The orange-clad brother glanced down at his screen, smiling. "Mostly about her, since, y'know… She's a preschool teacher, lived here for about three years. She's super funny."

The large turtle scratched his chin. "Sounds nice…... D'ya think you could get Cass' number for me?"

Leonardo snorted. "Really?"

"I ain't gunna let him have all the fun!"

Donatello cleared his throat, pushing his glasses further onto his muzzle. "I'd appreciate it if you could… procure Elinor's number as well…"

The eldest gawked at him in surprise.

He glanced away, thoughtful. "Conversing with someone outside our family circle might be nice… therapeutic, even. And… she seems like a perfectly respectable young lady."

"Right," Leo drawled, shaking his head. He'd expect as much from the other two, but Donnie… what were they getting themselves into?

.......................

Sighing as she finished up with the groceries, Suzette folded up the reusable bags, storing them in the closet for next time. She plucked at her damp clothing with distaste, the downpour having soaked through her coat and into her top. She needed to change.

Ellie smiled at her as she passed, nearly buried by the mounds of fabric she had strewn around her.

"Working late again?"

The tall brunette grinned at her from the floor. "Yeah. This lady's willing to pay a little extra for her dress if I can get it to her by tomorrow. I just… don't know which pattern I should use for the second layer."

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure," Suz replied cheerfully, nearly to her bedroom when she glanced at Holly. The young woman was curled into the corner of the sectional, her eyes glued to her phone, pink lips pulled into a giddy smile. She paused. "Who are you talking to? New boyfriend?"

"Just Mikey," Holly replied, eyes never leaving her phone.

"Ah," she nodded, thinking that name sounded awfully familiar. Had she met him? Oh… wait. Oh god. "Wait! Like… that turtle-guy?!"

Holly quirked a pale brow at her. "Yes, Mikey the turtle-guy."

"Why are you talking to him?!" she hissed, mortified.

"Just let her do her thing. She's not hurting anyone," Cass murmured as she slid down onto the cushions next to her blonde friend.

"Those _things_ could be dangerous!"

"They aren't _things_ ," Holly cut in, her tone quite serious, "and they saved all our asses that night. They've probably saved tons of people! I know Mikey would never hurt me… or any of us."

"It's fine," Cass insisted again. "Holly is a big girl and she can make her own choices."

Said girl nudged her with an elbow. "Speakin' of _fine_ , Raphael is asking for your number, hot stuff."

Cass rolled a shoulder. "Go for it."

"You're okay with this?" Suzette asked, incredulous.

The grey-haired girl smirked. "Holly's always been a pretty amazing judge of character, you've gotta admit. If she says they're okay, I'm sure they are."

"And talking to an enormous, bipedal turtle doesn't strike you as odd?"

"Whoever said I was _normal_? Besides, said bipedal turtle has already carried me down from a rooftop and shared cigarettes with me, so I don't think chatting with him via text is all that big of a deal in comparison."

"Ohhh, Ellie, Donnie wants yo digits!" Holly sang.

Elinor glanced up from her pile. "He does…? Uhm, sure."

Suzette threw her hands up, head shaking as she turned and walked back toward her room. "Whatever! Don't say I didn't tell you so when the shit hits the fan."

She closed the bedroom door behind her and peeled off her damp top, shaking it out before tossing it into her hamper. She could hear the girls laughing in the other room, and wondered to herself – not for the first time - what the hell they were getting themselves into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X) Suz and Leo are so much alike... even though they would never agree if you said it to their faces…

**Author's Note:**

> Ta daaa!! It’s so cheesy, I know, but it makes me feel good to set them all up. Gotta help a turtle brother out.


End file.
